


The Pod

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, First Time, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Weightlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: On their way to Dozaria system, the runabout is attacked by a cloaked ship and is very badly damaged. They have to leave in a slightly cramped life-pod.





	The Pod

A console sent a rain of sparks through the air only a few inches away from where Major Kira Nerys was standing. She raised her arms to protect her face from the heat. Her heart was pumping faster. She had no idea where the attack had come from, but it had come without warning. The runabout was more or less falling to pieces. The ship, which attacked them, must have been cloaked. When it un-cloaked she had been able to see it was a Breen vessel. Not that the realization helped much, because by then it was too late to do anything about it. 

"We have to get off this runabout, Major!" Dukat shouted through the noise. Cracking conduits and sizzling wires forced them to scream to make themselves heard. 

"That's a good idea, Dukat. But how?" Kira coughed. The air stank from charred rubber and burnt wiring and made her eyes water.

"Are there no life-pods on this runabout?" he asked her with irritation in his voice.   
"Yes, there is - ONE! And how do you propose we use that, Dukat? I shoot you and take the life-pod, or you shoot me and take the life-pod?" she asked just as irritably.   
"Isn't there room for both of us?" he asked. 

Kira turned around to stare at the Cardassian who was standing right beside her. His hair wasn't slicked back as she was used to seeing it. He looked disheveled and not his usual, very neat self. For some reason that irritated her even more than usual. 

"Ha!" she barked. "Do you expect me to crawl into a life-pod - a life-pod made for one - with you?" 

"Well, major. I am aware of the fact that you don't like me very much. But you can't honestly mean that you would rather die than crawl into one of those things with me?"

"No, but I'd rather kill you and take it myself!" she growled. 

"Really?" he mocked her. "Well, then you'd better hurry up and shoot me, because that Breen ship is coming around for another blast!" 

He made a gesture with his arm and Kira turned around to take a look. Just a few moments earlier she had seen the image of the ship going into warp. Had they really come back? That was her last thought. Dukat expertly gripped a sensitive spot on her neck and she fell to the floor, unconscious. 

* * *

Dukat pulled her limp body up from the floor and carried her into the back of the runabout. If he wasn't mistaken they didn't have much time. The fluctuations in the warp drive did nothing to ease his mind. 

As if the runabout computer had read his mind it stated:

[Warning. Warp Core breach in progress] 

Dukat hurried to the place where he thought the life-pod was stored. Luckily enough he did find it. It was smaller than he had anticipated, but it would have to suffice for the two of them. Major Kira had managed to send off a distress signal to Deep Space Nine before the transmitter went off line, so hopefully they wouldn't run out of air or supplies before the Defiant could find them. 

He put Kira's body down in the life-pod and started removing his armor. It would only be in the way in the cramped up space of the life pod. And it would do him no good in there anyway. He threw it on the floor with a careless motion. 

[Warning, Warp Core breach in 30 seconds!] the computer stated with Vulcan-like detachment. 

Hurriedly, Dukat crawled into the life-pod beside Kira and shut the lid around them. It took him a few moments to understand the consoles, but only seconds later he ejected the pod from the damaged shuttlecraft. 

Normally, he would have put them both in stasis so they wouldn't have to be awake in the pod. He had heard of people shooting their way out of them, people suffering from claustrophobia. But there was no time for such precautions now. The important thing was to get as far away from the shuttle as possible before it blew up. 

With any luck, the explosion from the runabout wouldn't affect them. Dukat braced himself as the pod sailed languidly through space. He counted silently to 15 before the shuttle exploded behind them and the shock-wave sent the pod spinning through space at a much higher speed. 

Dukat closed his eyes. Thankfully, the spinning did nothing to him since there was no gravity. He took his time to look around. The pod was no larger than a normally sized shower cabinet. There was room enough for them to lie there beside each other, but there wasn't much space to move around. 

He reached over Kira's body and strapped them both to the "bed" of the pod. There was only one fastener, but he pulled it out to maximum and it went around them both. All he could really do now was wait. He almost envied major Kira where she was lying, unconscious beside him. 

// Well, she'll probably be happy to knock me out once she wakes up…// Dukat smiled ironically to himself. Then he closed his eyes to try and meditate. He fell asleep

* * *

Much later he woke up and opened his eyes. A soft moan from Major Kira was what had disturbed his sleep.

"Major? What's the matter?" he asked. 

She turned around to look at him. 

"I woke up and saw you beside me, that's what's wrong!" she groaned. Then she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. 

Dukat looked intently at her. She was paler than usual and he put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Kira, don't be a fool. Tell me what's wrong!"   
"Don't *touch* me" she said between clenched teeth. 

Dukat withdrew his hand and closed his eyes in irritation. She would never accept any help from him, so why even bother?

"As you wish" he muttered. Then he lay silent for a moment. But after a while, lying so close to her, he couldn't help feeling her tremble.   
"Major. Would you please tell me what's wrong?" he said with a bit more drive in his voice. 

She moved restlessly beside him. 

"I don't like this" she admitted. Still her voice was stern and controlled.   
"What? Being in a life-pod, with me?" he asked. "Well, I know you don't like me much, major. But I assure you, you are perfectly safe."  
"That's not what I meant!" She turned around as much as she could and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Why do you always have to assume that things have something to do with you?"   
"Well…" he sounded uncertain. "Then what is it?" 

Dukat looked her straight in the eyes and then he realized. She was afraid. She was scared to death of being in that life-pod. Not because of him though. 

"Oh, I see" he said softly, then he continued reassuringly: "You know they will find us. And we won't be in here for very long. I suggest you try to sleep and I am sure when you wake up, we'll be back at the station."

She looked at him with desperation in her eyes.   
"I can't sleep. And don't you dare use that Vulcan trick on me again!" she growled.   
Dukat lifted his hands in a disarming gesture.   
"I promise. But you are very tense major. Besides… that trick as you called it, wasn't a Vulcan nerve pinch. Just an ordinary Cardassian technique."  
"Whatever!" she spat. 

He kept talking, making his voice smooth and calm to soothe her edgy nerves. It didn't help much though. She kept trembling as if she was freezing cold. Eventually, Dukat could only think of one thing that might help. So he reached out and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Dukat!" she shouted and tensed instinctively. "What the *hell* do you think you're doing?"   
"Calm down, major. I am not trying anything here. But you have to calm down or I will have to sedate you. So turn around to face me and try to make yourself comfortable. Close your eyes and pretend that I am someone you like, all right?"

She did relax somewhat after a few minutes and he started caressing her back in a slow, comforting manner. 

"That's better…" he murmured against her hair. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the unwelcome thoughts away. But it was difficult. He felt her warm, soft body press against his and all he could think of was how much he wanted her. And this was certainly no place to be thinking like that. What if she could feel his desire?   
"You know, Dukat…" she mumbled against his shoulder sending a soft breath along his sensitive neck-ridges. The light touch made him sigh.   
"What?" he asked coarsely.   
"It's hard to imagine you to be someone I like. These ridges on your chest… I can feel them through your clothes…"  
"I know. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about that" he laughed softly. 

He nearly gasped as he could feel her finger trace one of the ridges on his chest. He didn't know what to say, but he had to say something. 

"Major?"   
"Yes?" she looked up in his eyes, curiously. "You know, I've never been this close to a Cardassian before. I didn't know you had ridges here… That ugly armor always hid it."  
"Mhmmm… You know Major. Those ridges… " He grabbed her exploring hand and pulled it away before he did something she wouldn't like very much.   
"What about them?"  
"They are *extremely* sensitive" he explained and looked her deep in the eyes.   
"What?" her eyes were puzzled. Then he saw the realization dawn on her. "Oh!" Her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… "  
"I know you didn't. Now, would you just relax and lie still?"  
"Yeah" she said determinedly and a bit crushed. "I'll just lie very still…"

She withdrew just a little, as if she had finally become aware of his arousal and wanted to alleviate it by staying away. He appreciated her efforts, but realized it was too late. He wanted her now and he knew himself well enough to know that the desire wouldn't just go away. 

"It isn't a good place to be trapped with an aroused Cardassian, you know… " he mumbled.   
"Well, I didn't plan to do that!" she said defensively.   
"I know you didn't. But you managed to do it nonetheless" he stated.   
"Oh Prophets. Can't you just ignore it? It'll go away!" 

He turned silent. She lay there pressing against the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible, and still managing to get barely an inch of space between them. Then he realized she had started trembling again. 

"Can *you* ignore it, Nerys?" he wondered. "Come here!" he said and pulled her back into his embrace. "Just pretend it isn't there okay?"

* * *

Kira hardly knew what happened. She felt his arousal, and instead of becoming angry or disgusted by it, she felt a surge of passion course through her body. She tried to ignore it. 

So what if she hated him? So what if he was Cardassian? So what if he was Gul Dukat? So what if he wanted her? It didn't matter right now. She needed him close to her. Lying in his arms felt comforting and it allowed her to forget what kind of situation they were in. She wanted to forget that they were floating around in a life-pod with little else between them and the vacuum of space than its casing. So she sought comfort in his embrace and tried to ignore the other feelings his body, pressed against hers, provoked inside her. 

* * *

Kira didn't protest when he pulled her close again. She probably preferred feeling the comforting warmth of his body against her. Aroused or not, he assumed she at least appreciated the fact that he could alleviate the tremendous fear she felt whenever she remembered how trapped they were in this cramped up space. He was glad that it didn't bother him. So when she crawled closer to him he clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the desire. There was little else he could do. His body had taken a mind of its' own. 

"How long have we been here?" she asked.   
"About four hours" he answered. "It'll probably take at least 10 more hours for the Defiant to reach Dozaria, even at warp speed. When they do, it'll take another few hours before they pick us up on their scanners." 

He told her this to keep his mind on something else. In truth, she was aware of the facts, just as well as he was. 

"This is going to drive me crazy!" she admitted.   
"I know, major. We will just have to make do."  
"Dukat… "  
"Shhh… be quiet. Let's try to get some sleep. I'd like to get away from this a while too!" he muttered. His patience was wearing thin. 

* * *

Kira looked at him and saw his closed eyes; his clenched teeth and she felt the strain in his body. She knew about his desire for her, and she admired his efforts to try and not let it take over. She had never guessed he would be that considerate. 

// It has to be rather tough on him // she realized objectively. // Being pushed together with me in this small space. Feeling my body press against his. Wanting me, and not being able to have me. It probably only makes the desire so much stronger. So, what might happen if I show him that he *can* have me? //

Kira tensed a little at the thought. Where did *that* come from? But she had to admit that feeling his desire for her wasn't as unpleasant as she would have thought. She realized that the circumstances might very well be the reason why she felt this way. But the logic in that realization didn't make the feelings go away. She wanted him too, and why shouldn't they act on it then? Nobody would find out… 

* * *

Dukat tensed up even more as she moved closer to him and he gasped. He could feel his erection harden even more as it was pressing against her, and he moaned softly.

"Would you *please* not do that, major!" he hissed.   
"What? Does it make you uncomfortable?" she said innocently. 

She was *teasing* him. Dukat felt the anger rise in his chest. This woman could be a very trying person sometimes. 

"Am I making it worse?" she continued. Then she wiggled even closer and her hands went on an exploration over his chest. She tugged at his shirt and let her fingers slide in underneath it. Her soft, nimble fingers caressed him and he gasped and leaned his head back. Her hands following his sensitive ridges felt so good, so good… He didn't want her to stop, but he had to stop her. 

"Major… " he warned. "What are you trying to accomplish?"   
"Don't you like it?" she cooed. "Doesn't this feel good?" she continued and let one of her hands follow the ridge on his neck. She squeezed it gently and followed the intricate pattern of scales. Then she scratched her nails alongside his neck, all the way up to his cheek. He groaned deep down in his throat, and lifted his head again. He felt himself press uncomfortably against the coarse fabric of his pants, wanting to get out. 

"Oh yes, major. I do like it. Very much… " His blue eyes pierced into hers and he expressed puzzlement and curiosity behind the burning passion. "Do you want me to take you - is that it?" he growled. "Because if you keep that up, that's exactly what I am going to!" 

He pushed closer to her for emphasis and his hands forced her towards him. His erection was between her legs now, only the fabric preventing him from entering her. The sensation in his groin was becoming even stronger. Soon, he wouldn't be able to resist. 

To his amazement, major Kira didn't pull away. Instead she pulled him closer to her and spread her legs just enough to make him able to come even closer. He gasped, and looked her intently in the eyes, and saw the desire there. 

"Do you really want me?" he asked, totally taken off guard.   
"Dukat. You know I don't love you, but right now I do want you. Let's not analyze it, all right?"  
"Oh no, I won't analyze it one bit!" he promised and began pulling at her clothes. 

Feverishly, Dukat pulled the straps off of them. He could feel his body lift from the surface. He pulled Kira's clothes off. She tugged at his pants. Then he pulled her close again and his hardness pressed against her thighs. She whimpered underneath him. His lips moved over her chin. He grabbed her soft, full breasts. A long, soft moan escaped her lips and he watched her as she leaned her head back, exposing the soft, pale skin of her throat to his passionate kisses. Her hand moved down between his legs and grabbed him tightly. He groaned into her open mouth and closed his eyes at the incredible feeling of her hands caressing him so intimately. He hardened more in her hand. 

* * *

"Oh gods" he groaned. "I never thought you'd let me do this!"   
"Neither did I!" she panted back at him. "But it's probably the only time I'll ever let you get inside my pants, so let's make the best of it shall we?" she urged him. 

* * *

Kira felt him chuckle softly against her throat and he crawled as far down as the cramped up space would allow him. That forced her to release his erection and she let out a disappointed sigh. He had felt different in her hand. Harder, hotter and with strange ridges along the shaft. Ridges she couldn't wait to find out what they would feel like once inside her. 

But when she felt let him sink his warm mouth over her breast, she groaned and forgot all about it. His tongue was a bit rougher than a Bajoran's and as he slid it over her sensitized nipple it sent pleasant shivers through Kira's entire body. In response she bucked her hips against him and pulled her legs apart to invite him closer. His hand slid between them, caressing the auburn curls that covered her pubic bone. She whimpered, urging him on. So he moved his large hand further down, between her legs and started caressing her very intimately. He applied just enough pressure on her most sensitive spots to make her writhe underneath him. He played her like an instrument and the passion flowed over her like waves. 

"Oh, Dukat!" she whimpered. 

* * *

How wonderful it was to see her so passionate, knowing he was the cause of her pleasure. Her eyes were closed and he heaved himself up so he could watch the expressions shift on her lovely features. He caressed her gently and slid one of his fingers inside her. She groaned and arched her back against him. He wanted to be inside her, but first he would give her all the pleasure he could. 

"Dukat!" she pleaded through clenched teeth.   
"What?" he whispered. "What is it, my dear Nerys?"   
"Oh, Prophets! I want you!" she moaned.   
"And you shall have me. But not just yet!" he responded and kept caressing her until she reached the edge and trembled violently. Only then, did he allow himself to take his place between her welcoming thighs and press inside her. 

"Ah, that's good!" he grunted. "So good!" 

He pushed deep inside her with one swift motion and she let out a wanton wail when she came once more. He withdrew slowly and lowered his head so he could kiss her. Her lips met his eagerly and they tasted each other for the first time. Slowly he slid back in and out of her - again and again. Then he felt the tension build as he kept going. Every push now felt like it might be the last one. He felt like he was so close, so close… But for every stroke he could push inside her once more, keeping the release at bay. Holding on to the moment for just a little while longer. Then his movements became faster, more feverish and he felt her hands grab his buttocks. 

"Oh Nerys!" he groaned. "Nerys!"   
"Oh yes!" she responded. And then he felt the contractions as the tension in his groin became too much to bear, and he came. 

He collapsed on top of her and he could feel her hands caressing his back. He didn't say anything. Neither did she. They just pulled apart, cleaning up as the non-gravity environment could send the liquids through the air, making their stay in the pod rather unpleasant. Silently they dressed and without a word, Kira crawled into his arms and they both fell asleep. 

Hours later they woke up. 

"Defiant to Major Kira. Are you all right?"   
"Yes, Major Kira here. We're fine!" 

Dukat closed his eyes. This was a trip he would never forget. 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and anything Star Trek belongs to Paramount/Viacom. No infringement intended. The story (what there is of it) is © ladykardasi/kira-nerys 1998.  
> Author's Note: Well - this is just a simple one-off with my dirty mind at play (as usual). As far as I know there *are* no life-pods on the Federation runabouts. And I have no idea what they look like, if people are put into stasis before using them, or if they are even big enough for two people. The only life-pods I can think of that I've *seen* on Star Trek are the ones launched in First Contact when they evacuate Enterprise. So don't analyze this too much, that wasn't my intention with the story anyway *grin*  
> Feedback/Critique: *Any* feedback is welcome. Flaming is ignored.


End file.
